flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
The is an animal in FlyorDie.io and the thirty-fifth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 34 account or higher. Food Chain Status It can eat: * Pig * Snake * Cat * Penguin * Crocodile * Tyrannosaurus * Pigeon * Duck * Parrot * Stork * Blue Bird * Red Bird * Pelican * Turkey * Vulture * Bat * Seagull * Blackbird * Owl * Maroon Bird * Falcon * Snowy Owl * Eagle * Hawk * Raven * Mad Bat * Pterodactyl Child * Pterodactyl * Swamp Monster * Mummy * Yeti * Black Widow * Woodpecker It can be eaten by: * Ghostly Reaper * Pumpkin Ghost * Grim Reaper Ability Skill name Flame Type Active Cooldown 8 seconds Description You have a 100% chance to set prey on fire. If the prey is on fire, it loses 5% of its max health every second. The only way to extinguish fire is to go in water (or mud). Also, you can swim in lava. Note: Fire is in a small radius around you Strategies & Tips As a Phoenix * This fearsome predator is essentially a more powerful version of the Demonic Imp, with the ability to eat all the same prey items plus a few Non-playable Entities, including the Tyrannosaurus, a food exclusive to the Phoenix. * You must use your ability well, as your regular bite does little damage. Your ability will set all prey in a small radius around you on fire, ignoring boulders in its range, and it burns them quickly. Try to prevent prey on fire from reaching the water, and if they do, burn them again on the way out. The ideal case is if an animal not immune to lava accidentally falls in it (or you push it there), since you'll get that player stuck and under the effects of being burned by lava while being able to burn it with your ability if the poor victim is near the surface. * You are the first animal being able to eat Tyrannosaurus, but don't be drawn by this too much, as they give little xp. The same is true for other non-playable entities. Monsters (Mummy, Black Widow, Yeti), however, give substantial xp. A good strategy is to try to kill monsters, eating players you find along the way. If you see a pterodactyl or swamp monster, it may be a good idea to chase it seeing they're your best source of xp. * Your ability is extremely effective on crowded servers. Try to land in a bunch of unexpected players and use your ability to set them all on fire. They will scramble and bump into each other likely netting you at least 1 kill. * You have two options if a reaper is chasing you, the ability being neither of them. Your ability does no damage to predators. The best way is to go underground into a narrow tunnel where it can't chase you. If you're in the Demonic biome, you can use the lava to deter the predator, but be careful as it can land on top of you, trapping you in the lava and only losing some health. As a prey of Phoenix * The biggest issue is its ability, which will burn you very quickly most likely leading to death. That being said, stay far away from a phoenix if you see one. It may be a good idea to stick close to a body of water as well, and do NOT get by other players, the phoenix will target all of you. * It does little damage without it's ability (albeit is bigger than the contact damage done by the Demonic Imp), so attempt to stay in the water if you happen to be targeted. Be careful when leaving to replenish air however, it will use its ability to set you on fire. As a predator of Phoenix * Due to its 3x1 Hitbox, this animal can enter most of the cave system and all of its predators have a very restrictive hitbox in terms of underground movement. If the prey goes down a narrow corridor, you won't be able to get close enough to use your Scythe. Fortunately for the predator, the Phoenix cannot see in the dark, use that as an advantage in big caves to avoid the Phoenix from getting in places you can't reach. * When this animal drinks use their hitbox as a platform to attack with your active ability. Be extremely careful if the Phoenix is drinking in lava, however. It can move quickly in the lava while you can't, so if you're not careful, you can become trapped and die, especially if the phoenix flies on top of you. The phoenix can also go deeper into the lava to avoid you, though this is very risky for it, but if it decides to do that, don't go after it, you will die from the lava first. As a grim reaper, it's a little less risky to go for a phoenix in the lava since you only need 3 hits, but be extremely careful, you don't want to lose all your xp. * The phoenix's ability only affects prey and not predators, so do not fear this ability. Trivia * The ability has a radius of about 2-3 Blocks. * The ability can also go through any type of blocks, so if there's a 1 block wall with you on one side and a player on the other, the ability will set it on fire, even if the block is an ice block. Due to this, you can also set on fire any target that has accidentally fallen in the lava/magma as long as they aren't demonic or another Phoenix and they are at range. * If you look closely, you'll see that its eyes are red and slowly circle around, which only makes it look more scary. * The ability can also hit Non-playable Entities, but you should use it for players since you can eat the non-playable entities with ease. Category:Animals Category:Swimmers